Zero Academy
by Hye Fye
Summary: Zero Academy merupakan sekolah yang setara dengan perguruan tinggi. Hanya kalangan tertentu yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini. yaitu hanya penyihir dan dukun saja, sedikit orang biasa yaang dapat masuk dan mereka di sebut siswa khusus. dalam akademi ini, penyihir dan dukun selalu berseteru. DB5K & EXO ff. YunJae & EXO official coulpe.


**Zero Academy**

―**DBSK/TVXQ!/JYJ/TH5K,**

**EXO**

**Fanfiction―**

―**Fantasy,**

**Romance―**

―**YunJae,**

**EXO Official Pair,**

**And Other―**

―**BL**

**SLASH**

**SHO-AI―**

**_T_**

―**Hye Fye―**

**0―o―0―o―0**

Zero Academy merupakan sekolah yang setara dengan perguruan tinggi. Namun kebanyakan orang mengetahuinya sebagai sekolah menengah atas. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui bagaimana sekolah ini, karena hanya kalangan tertentu yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini.

Perguruan tinggi ini memiliki asrama yang mengelilingi gedung sekolah. Gedung sekolah ini sangat luas. Dengan gedung bergaya victorian membuat sekolah ini sering membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Sama seperti halnya asrama yang mengelilingi gedung sekolah, gedung sekolah juga membentuk lingkaran. Gedung sekolah mengelilingi sebuah taman dengan air mancur yang sangat besar menjadi pusatnya.

Jika dilihat dari atas, lapisan terluar dari Zero Academy adalah pusat pertokoan dan berbagai macam tempat bermain (berlaku umum), lapisan kedua adalah asrama , dan lapisan ketiga adalah gedung sekolah. Pusatnya adalah air mancur yang menjadi pusat taman. Lalu kantin sendiri terdapat di didalam gedung sekolah.

Sekolah ini tidak di dasarkan pada umur, melainkan setiap kelas yang di tempati didasarkan pada _kemampuan_. Walaupun begitu, sangat banyak siswa yang semaunya sendiri memasuki kelas. Entah itu dari ke A yang tiba-tiba berada di kelas Q, atau anak kelas D tiba-tiba berasa di kelas Khusus (kelas X). Semua itu terjadi karena siswa yang _sulit diatur_.

Pihak sekolah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yang dipermasalahkan adalah...

"PENYIRIHIR GILA! KAU APAKAN RAMBUTKU!"

"Oh. Hanya merubah gaya rambutmu. Gaya rambutmu terlalu ketinggalan zaman. Hmmm.. gaya rambutmu sekarang sangat bagus. Seperti Einsten."

"KAU!"

Yah, itulah. Siswa-siswanya tidak pernah akur. Selalu saja ada masalah yang mereka buat. Terkadang mereka beradu kemampun, tidak peduli itu di lorong, kelas, bahkan ruang kepala sekolah.

Hal itu terjadi karena di sekolah ini terdapat dua kubu.

Kubu Penyihir

Dan

Kubu _Dukun_.

Dimana kedua kubu itu selalu membuat dan mencari masalah dan tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kesalahan. Sampai akhirnya pihak sekolah membiarkan saja, karena pada kenyataannya pihak sekolah menikmati peperangan antara dua kubu itu ==a.

Ah, mengungkit masalah bulu kuduk yang berdiri...

Hal itu benar adanya.

Semua itu karena ulah para _Dukun_.

Para _Dukun_ akan membalas dendam pada para penyihir dengan cara memanggil berbagai macam setan, jin, roh halus... bahkan Vampire.

Serius! Vampire!

Entah bagaimana caranya salah satu _Dukun_ bisa menjinakkan Vampire untuk menjahili penyihir.

Siapa orangnya?

Ini dia!

**Nama: Kim Junsu**

**Panggilan: XIA**

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: Q**

**Status: **_**Dukun**_

**Tingkat: 2**

**Level: 4**

**Room: asrama Merah (khusus **_**Dukun**_**)**

Dialah Kim Junsu, yang lebih sering dipanggil Xia bagi orang-orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Dia adalah _Dukun_ tingkat 2. Dimana tingkat dua merupakan tingkat tertingi, tentunya setelah tingkat 1.

Levenya 4, karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan balas dendamnya (katanya), ia menghiraukan urusan sekolah untuk meningkatkan level. Yah, walaupun masih level 4, kemampuannya bisa setara dengan level 2. Mungkin karena yang Junsu lawan adalah level 2, maka dengan secara tidak langsung ia mengasah kemapuannya dibalik kata balas dendam.

Yang membuat Junsu _stay_ di level 4 adalah karena ia malas mengikuti uji kemampuan. Ah, Kim Junsu ini mampu memanggil Vampire. Ia mempelajari beberapa mantra untuk mengendalikan Vampire. Karena itu, tidak aneh kalau dia di kelas Q tingkat 2, namun masih level 4.

**Rahasia** Junsu: Ia mencuri gulungan mantra di kantor kepala sekolah untuk mengendalikan Vampire.

Lalu untuk siapa Vampire itu dikirim?

Nah, ini dia! Dia termasuk Diva di sekolah ini. Mari lihat biodatanya.

**Nama: Kim Jaejoong**

**Panggilan: Hero, Youngwoong, Joongie **(hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu)

**Gender: Male **(banyak yang meragukan)

**Kelas: S**

**Status: Penyihir (?) /**diragukan**/**

**Tingkat: 2**

**Level: 2**

**Room: asrama Merah (khusus penyihir)**

Kim Jaejoong ini merupakan salah satu Diva di Zero Academy. Meski ia laki-laki, wajahnya sangat cantik. Tidak jarang membuat para perempuan meminta ramuan apa yang Jaejoong gunakan. Jaejoong dan Junsu memang sering berseteru, tapi... ini rahasia lho~ sebenarnya mereka saudara sepupu. Hanya sedikit yang mengetahui status mereka, dan sebenarnya mereka berseteru karena iseng ==a.

Alasan Junsu mengirim Vampire? Oh, itu hanya Junsu yang tahu. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Junsu mengirim Vampire ehem―tamvan―ehem padanya. Ah, banyak yang meragukan Jejoong penyihir, karena para _Dukun_ bilang aura Jaejoong _aneh_. Yah, hasil laporan dari makhluk halus mereka.. mengatakan Jaejoong itu... iblis. Hmm.. tapi itu masih gosip.

**Rahasia** Jaejoong: ehem―dia menjalin hubungan dengan Vampire yang dikirim Junsu.

Lalu siapa Vampire itu? Ok, silahkan lihat biodatanya:

**Nama: Yunho**

**Panggilan: U-Know, Yuno,**

**Gender: Male**

**Status: Peliharaan Jaejoong **(Yunho selalu mengatakan seperti itu ==a)

**Status II: Butler dan Bodyguard Jaejoong **(ini Jaejoong yang mengklaim)

**Status nyata: Kekasih Jaejoong **(diperkirakan sudah menikah /?/)

**Status Akademi: ―**

**Level: ―**

**Tingkat: ―**

**Pangkat: asisten kepala sekolah **(Kepala Sekolah yang meminta)

**Room: asrama Merah **(sekamar dengan Jaejoong)

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa kepala sekolah meminta Jaejoong menjadikan Vampir miliknya sebagai asisten kepala sekolah. Yang diketahui para siswa, kepala sekolah hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari sekolah lainnya. Menurutnya memiliki asisten vampire sangat keren.

Yah, para siswa memakluminya, karena kepala sekolah Zero Academy memang aneh.

Mari berkenalan dengan sang kepala sekolah...

**Nama: Kangta**

**Panggilan: ―**

**Gender: Male**

**Pangkat: Kepala Sekolah**

**Level: 0 (zero)**

**Tingkat: 0 (zero)**

**Status: JoNes alias Jomblo Ngenes **

**Room: Black **(asrama khusus para penguji)

Kangta merupakan kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik Zero Akademy. Meski status Kangta begitu, para penguji (guru) dan para siswa sama sekali tidak menaruh hormat padanya, malah mereka dengan bebas keluar-masuk ruang kepala sekolah. Tidak jarang Kangta menjadi korban salah sasaran para sisiwa.

Karena tingkatnya Zero, yaitu tingkat dan level tertinggi, Kangta bisa mengatasi salah sasaran dengan sekali gerak tangan, atau bahkan hanya dengan mengedip saja, ulah jail para sisiwa langsung hilang. Karena itu para siswa cuek saja jika Kangta sering terbully dalam hal salah sasaran.

Tidak ada yang tahu Kangta itu seorang Penyihir atau _Dukun_.

**Rahasia** Kangta: Menaksir salah satu guru penguji perempuan. Yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi Rahasia umum ==a

―**Zero Academy―**

Zero Academy akan lebih ramai jika malam telah menjelang. Siang hari status mereka memang siswa yang menunatut ilmu, hal itu untuk mengelabui _orang luar_. Pada kenyataannya, mereka belajar di malam hari. Melalukan ujian pun pada tengah malah, namun di tempat berbeda. Hal itu dilakukan agar tidak membuat keributan.

Karena Zero Academy merupakan sekolah khusus para Penyihir dan _Dukun_. Tidak banyak orang biasa masuk sekolah ini. Hanya orang biasa tertentu yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini. Butuh proses yang panjang dan melakukan pengujian rahasia agar bisa memasuki Zero Academy.

Ujian rahasia itu, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang menyadarinya. Dibalik pengujian formal, terdapat ujian bayangan. Ujian bayangan yang dimaksud adalah bayangan dari ujian formal, membentuk suatu angka, huruf, gambar, dan bebrapa pertanyaan. Bagi yang dapat melihat bayangan itu dan menjawabnya akan bisa memasuki Zero Academy.

Bukan hanya uji bayangan, cara menjawab uji bayangan itu haruslah mencari tahu sendiri. Setiap orang biasa yang melakukan ujian ini, melakukannya dalam satu ruangan berukuran 2x2 dengan satu orang perserta.

Jika terdapat 100 calon siswa, maka dengan otomatis ruangan itu akan menjadi 100 ruangan. Tidak ada yang mengawasi langsung. Para penguji mengawasi di ruang khusus penguji.

Biasanya, dari 1000 yang diuji hanya satu atau dua orang yang lulus. Calon siswa yang lulus tes dari kalangan orang biasa, akan ditempatkan di kelas Khusus.

Siwa dari kelas Khusus sangat disegani oleh siswa Penyihir dan _Dukun_. Alasannya adalah karena mereka kagum. Orang biasa tapi bisa masuk Zero Academy.

Nah, mari berkenalan dengan Siswa-siswa dari kelas Khusus.

**Changmin**

**Kyuhyun**

**Soo Young**

**Choi Minho**

**Song Qian**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Lu Han**

**Kyungsoo**

Saat ini, hanya delapan siswa yang diketahui dari kelas X. Mereka diketahui dari kelas X karena mereka memang menonjol. Menonjol dalam hal ini adalah karena mereka berbaur kemana saja. Terkadang mereka bergabung dengan Penyihir, terkadang dengan _Dukun_. Mereka merupakan pihak netral. Kebanyakan siswa kelas X lebih memilih menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai penghuni kelas X.

Jika para penyihir dan _Dukun_ sering bersitegang, bisa jadi hal itu ulah siswa kelas Khusus. Mereka sangat jahil... err―hanya beberapa orang. Tidak jarang siswa dari kelas khusus saling mengerjai, dalam hal ini Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi sasaran.

Kyungsoo hanya diam jika ia telah menjadi sasaran. Diamnya Kyungsoo, bukan membiarkan mereka yang jahil melakukan semaunya. Kyungsoo diam karena ia memiliki siswa yang akan menjadi tameng.

Nah, ini dia siswa yang bersedia dengan suka rela menjadi tameng Kyungsoo.

**Nama: Kim Jong In**

**Panggilan: Kai**

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: A (tidak menetap)**

**Status: Penyihir**

**Tingkat: 4**

**Level: 4**

**Room: asrama Hijau (khusus Penyihir) ―tidak tetap―**

Kim Jongin atau yang lebih senang dipanggil Kai, adalah siswa kelas A (seharusnya), namun karena ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tameng Kyungsoo, ia lebih sering berada di kelas X.

Kai sering ketahuan kabur dari asrama Hijau. Alasan yang selalu di berikan pada pengawas asrama adalah, "_Kepala Sekolah tidak keberatan_." Dengan memperlihatkan lencana tanda _tidak masalah_ pada pengawas asrama. Lencana berbentuk segilima dengan simbol sayap yang terbentang yang tebuat dari silver.

Sasaran tempat kabur Kai adalah Asrama Khusus, asrama kelas X, lebih dikenal sebagai asrama **Silver**.

Tentunya Kai menuju asrama Silver untuk menyusup ke kamar Kyungsoo dan tidur di ranjang Kyungsoo ==a

Ah, soal lencana yang dimiliki Kai, sayang sekali pengawas asrama tidak mencurigai bahwa lencana itu palsu.

**Rahasia** Kai: Mendekati Kyungsoo dengan modus menjadi tameng, dan membodohi Kyungsoo bahwa di kelas khusus **harus** memiliki _pendamping_.

Ngomong-ngomong pengawas asrama, pengawas asrama bertugas menertibkan siswa ketika berada di asrama. Memeriksa penghuni asrama apakah mematuhi peraturan atau tidak. Pengawas asrama hanya satu orang. Sebenarnya tugas pengawas asrama tidaklah berat. Mereka lebih banyak bersantai. Setiap asrama memiliki satu pengawas, hanya asrama Silver yang tidak memiliki pengawas.

Mari kita kunjungi Asrama para siswa.

**Asrama Merah**

Asrama merah terbagi dua. Satu khusus _Dukun_ dan satu Khusus Penyihir. Asrama merah diawasi oleh **Park Yoochun**.

Gedung asrama merah sebelah selatan gedung sekolah. Dimana lantai bawah dihuni oleh para Penyihir, dan lantai atas dihuni para _Dukun_. Penghuni asrama ini adalah siswa dari tingkat 2.

Asrama merah merupakan asrama kedua yang terpandang setelah asrama Silver. Letaknya yang berada di selatan gedung sekolah, membuat para siswa mudah ke kantin karena letaknya yang dekat dengan kantin. Banyak siswa asrama Merah sering mencuri makanan dari kantin. Bahkan pengawasnya sendiri yang terkadang menyuruh.

**Nama: Park Yoochun**

**Panggilan: Micky**

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: Q**

**Status: Penyihir**

**Tingkat: 2**

**Level: 2**

**Pangkat: Pengawas Asrama**

**Room: asrama Merah (memiliki kamar sendiri)**

Park Yoochun ini, merupakan siswa dari kubu penyihir. Yoochun sering dibully oleh para penghuni asrama Merah khusus penyirih. Hal itu karena Yoochun yang selalu membela para _Dukun_, karenanya Yoochun selalu dibully.

Nah, karena Yoochun sering membela para _Dukun_, Yoochun sering dimanja para _Dukun_. Diperlakukan seperti orang istimewa. Padahal yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah para _Dukun_ memanfaatkan Yoochun. Didepan Yoochun mereka bersikap manis, yang sebenarnya dilakukan dibelakang adalah mempersiapkan boneka voodoo dan para makhluk halus untuk menyelinap ke lantai bawah. Membawa penyakit untuk dikirim ke asrama penyihir.

Tidak jarang kutukan yang dikeluarkan para _Dukun_ malah berbalik ke Yoochun, karena para penyihir memasang mantra pencegahan dan pelindung.

Dan pada akhirnya, Junsu adalah orang yang akan menjadi sasaran Yoochun untuk menghilangkan kutukan.

**Rahasia** Yoochun: Naksir berat pada Junsu. Alasan Yoochun berpihak pada kubu _Dukun_ adalah untuk melindungi Junsu. Ceritanya sih, ingin terlihat seperti pahlawan di depan Junsu. Kenyataan yang terjadi adalah menjadi orang lemah yang sering merengek pada Junsu.

**Asrama Hijau**

Tidak berbeda dengan asrama Merah, dimana lantai satu dihuni para penyihir dan lantai dua para _Dukun_.

Bedanya, asrama ini dihuni oleh siswa tingkat 4. Asrama Hijau ini berada di samping asrama Merah, dengan lorong penghubung sepanjang 10 meter. Sedikit jauh dari kantin, namun yang lebih sering mencuri makanan di kantin adalah siswa asrama Hijau. Mereka selalu bersembunyi dibalik penghuni asrama Merah, senior mereka. Mengkambing hitamkan para senior untuk melindungi diri.

Dan untuk urasan mengkabing hitamkan dan makanan, asrama Hijau sangat kompak. Bahkan jika mereka sedang beraksi, tidak peduli _Dukun_ atau penyihir, mereka akan bekerjasama. Membuat jejak palsu yang ditinggalkan untuk menjadikan asrama Merah sasarannya. Sampai saat ini, perbuatan licik mereka belum terungkap.

Mereka bersyukur asrama Merah suka mencuri juga, jadi tidak ada yang curiga kalau asrama Merah dapat tertangkap karena ulah asrama Hijau.

Pengawas asrama Hijau adalah **Wufan**.

Berbeda dengan pengawas asrama Merah, pengawas asrama Hijau terkenal tegas dan dingin. Membuat penghuni asrama Hijau akan bungkam dan langsung menurut jika berhadapan dengannya. Tapi jika berhubungan dengan hal curi-mencuri makanan, dengan senang hati Wufan akan melindungi.

Alasan?

Wufan menjadikan siswa lain pesuruh. Jika menolak, maka bersiaplah akan mendapat kutukan yang diyakini akan susah lepas.

Mari lihat profil Wufan.

**Nama: Wu Fan**

**Panggilan: Kris, Yi Fan**

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: A**

**Status: Penyihir**

**Tingkat: 4**

**Level: 4**

**Pangkat: Pengawas Asrama**

**Room: asrama Hijau (memiliki kamar sendiri)**

**Rahasia** Wufan: Mengincar anak panda dari kubu penyihir. Diam-diam melindungi anak panda itu. Sesekali memerintahkan siswa lain untuk membawakan barang-barang yang diinginkan panda yang telah diklaim telah menjadi milik pribadi dan property khusus dirinya.

Penasaran dengan Panda milik Kris? Nah ini dia profilnya.

**Nama: Huang Zi Tao**

**Panggilan: Tao, Taozi, BabyPanda**

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: A**

**Status: Penyihir**

**Tingkat: 4**

**Level: 4**

**Room: asrama Hijau (khusus Penyihir)**

Tao merupakan siswa kelas A yang disa dikatakan polos dan terkadang mudah dibodohi. Ya, hampir seperti Kyungsoo. Dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat suram dan menakutkan, sebenarnya Tao adalah pemuda yang manis.

Tapi karena wajahnya itu, banyak siswa yang malah menjauhi dirinya. Para penyihir sering mengatakan kalau Tao lebih cocok menjadi _Dukun_. Bukan Tao yang penyendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau siswa lain menjauhi dirinya.

Terkadang para _Dukun_ malah menduga Tao termasuk kubu mereka. Hal itu menyebabkan Tao memiliki teman di kubu _Dukun_. Sedangkan di kubunya sendiri, hanya sedikit.

**Rahasia** Tao: Diam-diam mempelajari kutukan-kutukan _Dukun_. Memiliki minat terhadap _Dukun_ dan berniat akan menjadi _Dukun_.

Ini dia teman Tao.

**Nama: Byun Baek Hyun**

**Panggilan: Baekhyun, ByunBaek, **

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: A**

**Status: **_**Dukun**_

**Tingkat: 4**

**Level: 4**

**Room: asrama Hijau (Khusus **_**Dukun**_**) **/ kadang numpang ke kamar Tao/

Baekhyun ini adalah tipe orang yang ceria. Berbeda dengan imej _Dukun_ yang terlihat suram, Baekhyun malah seperti penyihir dilihat dari sifatnya. Namun karena penampilannya, siswa lain akan langsung tahu kalau Baekhyun memang _Dukun_. Terbukti dengan mata hitamnya yang dipoles eyeliner sangat tebal.

Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan Tao, sehingga ia sering ribut dengan Kris. Yang memulai ribut sebenarnya Kris. Kris yang tidak suka jika Pandanya menempel pada Baekhyun, maka akan menjahili Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam mantra.

Tao sendiri tidak mengerti apapun, yang ada dipandnagana Tao, Kris dan Baekhyun sangat dekat. Bahkan Tao sampai saat ini berpikir kalau Baekhyun dan Kris menjalin hubungan.

**Rahasia** Baekhyun: Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada teman Kris. Dalam hati berteriak seperti fangirl gila, diluar akan marah-marah jika berhadapan dengan pujaannya.

Ini dia siswa yang ditaksir Baekhyun,

**Nama: Park Chanyeol**

**Panggilan: Chanyeol**

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: A**

**Status: Penyihir**

**Tingkat: 4**

**Level: 4**

**Room: asrama Hijau (Khusus Penyihir)**

Chanyeol merupakan tipe orang yang ramai, sama seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya sahabat Kris, untuk saat ini. Dimana ada Kris, disitu ada Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Kris tidak ubahnya Baekhyun dan Tao. Mereka selalu bersama.

Banyak yang tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol merupakan adik dari Park Yoochun. Karenanya Chanyeol sering sekali kalau ada masalah kabur ke asrama Merah. Beberapa kali Chanyeol hampir membocorkan rahasia asrama Hijau. Namun begitu mengingat Kris, dengan segera bibirnya akan bungkam.

**Rahasia** Chanyeol: Diam-diam sering memerhatikan Baekhyun. Meski Baekhyun sering marah-marah jika dihadapannya, Chanyeol malah sangat senang melihat ekspresi marah Baekhyun.

Rata-rata anak kelas A adalah siswa asrama Hijau. mari diperkenalkan penghuni kelas A―

**Nama: Kim Jong Dae**

**Panggilan: Chen**

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: A**

**Status: Penyihir**

**Tingkat: 4**

**Level: 4**

**Room: asrama Hijau (khusus Penyihir) **/terkadang nyasar ke asrama Silver/

Chen ini merupakan siswa yang terbilang rajin. Bisa dikatakan sedikit Culun. Diantara penyihir kelas A, Chen merupakan siswa yang paling santai dan calm. Satu-satunya penyihir yang jarang mencari ribut. Lebih memilih menyendiri di taman dari pada mencari keributan.

Psstt... Chen punya pengagum rahasia Lho~

**Rahasia** Chen: Diam-diam Chen memasukkan ramuan cinta pada minuman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Serta memasukkan serbuk asmara pada makan malam Kris, sehingga tanpa Kris sadari menganyatakan cinta pada Tao di muka umum. Yang sayangnya atau sialnya, karena kepolosan Tao, Tao menolak Kris. Dan sebenarnya adalah ―masih― perbuatan yang Chen telah mengendalikan Tao untuk menolak Kris.

Diam-diam menghanyutkan, ne?

Chen punya pengagum rahasia? Yup, itu benar. Dan inilah sosoknya.

**Nama: Kim Minseok**

**Panggilan: Xiu Min, Simin, Simi, Umin**

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: A**

**Status: **_**Dukun**_

**Tingkat: 4**

**Level: 4**

**Room: asrama Merah (Khusus **_**Dukun**_**) **/Kadang menyusup ke kamar Chen/

Ini dia, Xiumin. Sosok yang menjadi pengagum rahasia Chen. Tubuhnya mungil dan Chubby. Tapi sayang, akhir-akhir ini berat badannya menyusut. Membuat siswa lain hampir tidak mengenalinya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Xiumin akan bergumam dengan aura suram. Entah mantra apa yang dirapalkan.

Hmm... hanya Chen lho, siswa yang mengenali Xiumin walau tubuhnya mengurus. Hal itu membuat Xiumin semakin cinta pada Chen :3

**Rahasia** Xiumin: Pernah menyelinap ke kamar Chen. Niatnya mau berbuat ehem-ehem, tapi selalu gagal karena Chen yang selalu menghilang ==a

Selain mereka, ada lagi Siswa kelas A. Pemuda yang satu ini memeiliki ekspresi wajah yang datar. Kulitnya putih, banyak yang mengatainya albino.

**Nama: Oh Se Hoon**

**Panggilan: Sehun**

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: A**

**Status: Penyihir**

**Tingkat: 4**

**Level: 4**

**Room: asrama Hijau (khusus Penyihir)**

Pemuda Cadel yang paling muda penghuni asrama Hijau ini, bisa dikatakan masih memiliki sifat polos. Tapi karena sering bergaul dengan Kai, sediki-sedikit kepolosannya hilang. Sehun selalu menjadi sasaran empuk Kris untuk menjadi kurir cintanya pada Tao. Dan karena Sehun yang masih polos, serta Tao juga sama saja, hasil yang diperoleh Kris selalu mengecewakan. Apa yang disampaikan Sehun pada Tao, akan bermakna berbeda ketika sampai pada Tao. Dan hal itu membuat Kris frustasi.

**Rahasia** Sehun: Tanpa disadari, Sehun menaruh hati pada anak Kelas Khusus, Luhan. Sayang karena saat itu masih polos dan tidak mengerti apapun, Sehun malah meminta Luhan menjadi kakak angkatnya di Zero Academy.

Punghuni terakhir, dengan urut absen terakhir kelas A adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki lesung pipi di kanan wajahnya. Jika tersenyum mampu membuat salah seorang siswa kelas X uring-uringan.

Ini dia si nomor urut absen terakhir,

**Nama: Zhang Yi Xing**

**Panggilan: Yixing, Xing-Xing**

**Gender: Male**

**Kelas: A**

**Status: **_**Dukun**_

**Tingkat: 4**

**Level: 4**

**Room: asrama Hijau (khusus **_**Dukun**_**)**

Pemuda satu ini walaupun berada di kubu _Dukun_, pembawaannya jauh berbeda. Sifatnya yang ramah mampu membuat para penyihir enggan mencari masalah dengannya. Namun begitu, ada alasan kenapa siswa penyihir tidak mau mencari rebut dengan Yixing. Hal itu karena akan membuat salah satu siswa kelas X akan turun tangan. Jangan harap akan selamat jika siswa kelas khusus ambil bagian.

Yixing ini bias dikatakan sedikit _lemot_, lamban dalam beraksi, dan pelupa. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan sampai saat ini Yixing tidak menyadari serangan frontal seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

**Rahasia** Yixing: Diam-diam mengambil helai rambut Joonmyeon untuk dijadikan ramuan percobaan. Niat awalnya untuk mengetahui kemampuan siswa kelas khusus. Sayangnya pada akhirnya Yixing malah jatuh hati pada Joonmyeon, secara tidak sadar -_-.

**Asrama Biru**

Asrama ini dihuni oleh siswa tingkat 3. Asrama Biru merupakan asrama yang tentram, aman, damai, dan nyaman. Letaknya berada di samping asrama Merah, dengan lorong penghubung sepanjang 15 meter.

Berbeda dengan asrama Hijau yang selalu mengkambing hitamkan asrama Merah, asrama Biru justru seperti melindungi asrama Merah. Alasan mereka melakukan itu adalah mencari sekutu. Entahlah apa yang dimaksud dengan sekutu dan dalam hal apa.

Meski imej asrama Biru tentram, namun jangan salah. Mereka bias menimbulkan keributan yang lebih dahsyat daripada asrama lain. Jika asrama Biru sudah beraksi, hanya para penguji yang dapat menahan. Asrama lain tidak akan bias, karena di asrama Biru memiliki perisai yang sengaja dipasang oleh kepala sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu untuk apa.

**Asrama Violet**

Asrama terakhir ini berada cukup jauh dari ketiga asrama lainnya. Jarak antara asrama Violet ke asrama Biru dan Hijau masing-masing 50 meter.

Hal ini segaja dilakukan karena penghuni asrama Violet adalah siswa perempuan. Yang paling menyenangkan di asrama Violet adalah asrama ini memiliki kantin sendiri. Jarak 50 meter memang tidak begitu jauh, namun beda ceritanya kalau gedung setiap asrama saja luasnya lebih dari 1000 meter.

Asrama Violet ini berisikan siswi-siwsi yang aneh. Itulah menurut para siswa. Tidak sedikit siswi yang memiliki hobi mengintip para siswa. Mengintip disini, bukan dalam hal mesum. Melainkan menguntit mereka untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan.

Banyak siswa yang telah menjadi korban mereka. Bahkan Kris yang dingin pun dengan suksesnya menjadi tidak karuan karena ulah siswi asrama Violet.

Banyak siswa yang lebih menyebut mereka nenek sihir.

**Asrama Silver**

Asrama ini letaknya cukup tersembunyi. Hanya sedikit siswa yang tahu letak asrama Silver. Kebanyakan yang mengetahuinya, menemukan asrama Silver dengan tidak sengaja. Seperti Jongin dan Jongdae.

Asrama Silver ini berada dibawah tanah. Pintu masuknya ada tiga, salah satunya adalah air mancur pusat sekolah. Untuk masuk ke asrama Silver, ada kata kunci yang harus diucapkan. Selain itu, ada perisai yang membuat siapapun tidak menyadari keberadaan pintu asrama. Ketika siswa kelas khusus akan memasuki asrama, secara otomatis tubuh mereka akan transparan.

―**Zero Academy―**


End file.
